The Good Life
by xGuiltyxPleasure
Summary: Unhappy with her life, 19 year old Sharpay goes to sleep one night, and wakes up years later in a world where she's married to Troy Bolton with a child. Unfortunately, she doesn't remember anything. Is this dream world truly just a dream? Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay stumbled in her dark college dorm room at 2:30 a.m. She was in the horrible state where she hadn't completely sobered up yet, but was starting to already feel the traces of a hangover. Her roomate wasn't there. Of course. Sharpay had pretty much drove her out of their dorm. She was always coming in late, bringing home random guys, and stealing her roomate's clothes without asking. Sharpay felt a little bad about it. She didn't try to act like such an inconsiderate bitch, it just seemed to come naturally.

The first thing she needed to do was take a burning hot shower and wash off all traces of the sleezy frat boy whose bed she'd just climbed out of. She didn't really know why she was keeping up this whore act either. It wasn't what she wanted to be, but it was just easy. She didn't have to worry about relationships or love. She didn't have to worry about getting her heart broken. She'd only cared about one guy. Troy Bolton. But he'd never loved her back, and only proved to hurt her. She was at the beginning of her sophmore year as a drama student at University of Alberquerque now, and high school was behind her. She reminded herself of this often.

"Time to grow up, Sharpay." she'd tell herself. She knew it was true. But that didn't stop her from dwelling on the past and how things turned out often.

She missed her brother, Ryan, too. He was at Juliard in New York City. She'd always thought she'd end up there. That was yet another aspect of her life that hadn't turned out the way she'd planned. Ryan was busy at his demanding art school, but happy. Unfortunately though, he rarely had time to talk long with his sister back home. Or at least, that was what he said when she called him. She hoped he hadn't built up too much resentment towards her after all those years she'd bossed him around, and tried to control every decision he made. He was probablly relishing in his Sharpay-free zone, miles away from his tortuous sister.

Sharpay needed to take a shower, she reminded herself. But she couldn't make herself head back into the hallway to journey to her floor's bathroom. She kicked off her shoes and fell on to her bed, still fully clothed with makeup. She pulled the covers up to her chin. She felt nauseaous. She'd probablly wake up in a couple of hours, vomiting up all the vodka shots and pink cosmos she'd downed that night.

She rolled over on her side. She could smell the heavy alcohol on her breath. She felt dirty and was regretting having slept with that guy tonight. She should have taken the night off and stayed indoors, watching a few romantic comedies and eating some microwave popcorn. Oh god, why had she thought of popcorn? For a second, she thought she was going to throw up right then, but her stomach settled again.

She closed her eyes and tried to lull herself to sleep. But her mind continued to scream at her. She was disgusted with herself; she hated herself. She had been queen at East High. And now she, Sharpay, for whom everyone had held the highest expectations, was an epic failure. Her brother and Kelsi Nielson had gone to Juliard. Taylor McKessie had gone to Yale. Chad Danforth was going to U of A, but with a basketball scholarship. He already had several pro teams looking at him. And he didn't talk to her. She sort of wished he did, every so often, so that she could get an update on Troy. Troy, who'd gone to Berkley.

Sharpay had made her decision to go to U of A if she didn't get into Juliard, and she'd later admitted to herself it was largely because of Troy. Afterall, everyone knew he had been planning on playing for them since he was five. But, then he'd announced he was going to Berkley in California instead. To be near Gabriella Montez. Little miss perfect, who'd gotten into Stanford. And Sharpay knew then she'd been a complete idiot. She'd made one of the biggest decisions of her life based on a boy she'd crushed on through high school. One that didn't even like her back.

Sharpay tried to push all thoughts out of her head and clear her mind. She couldn't start analyzing her life path right now, this late at night. If she did, she thought she might jump off the top of her dorm building. She layed still in one position, somewhat uncomfortably, for some time. Gradually she fell into a much needed slumber, one which grew deeper and deeper as her breath grew shallower and shallower.

Sharpay woke up the next morning. Suprisingly she didn't feel hung over at all. In fact, she was more comfortable than she ever was this morning. She decided not to open her eyes, but instead stretched her legs out, and decided to try to enjoy a few more hours of sleep if she could.

Suddenly though, her breath hitched as she felt a pair of strong arms reach across her and pull her near to him. Who was that? Was it that frat guy? She opened her eyes abruptly, looking wildly around. She wasn't in her dorm at all. She didn't know where she was. She sat up quickly in the bed, gazing around the room.

"Morning babe." the guy behind her said sleepily. Sharpay turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Troy?!" She asked, in complete shock.

"Sharpay." he replied, smiling at her, and making light of her tone.

"Did we sleep together?" she asked him. How could she not remember.

"By sleep together do you mean literally, as in side by side like we do every night, or as in sex, like we do...well every night." he joked. "Either way, yes." he replied, leaning over and pecking her on the lips. Sharpay's heart skipt a beat.

"I don't remember." Sharpay said, feeling her forehead with the back of her hand. A slow realization crept over her. "Wait. Did you say like we do_ every _night?" she asked him.

"Yes." Troy replied slowly, looking at her strangely. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Do you feel okay?" he asked her. His voice was deep with concern. It was adorable.

"I'm not sure. I don't understand-" She stopped speaking when she felt Troy's hand rest on her stomach.

"So do you feel anything growing in there yet?" he asked.

"What's that suppost to mean?" For the first time, Sharpay felt inclined to back away from Troy. She scrambled backwards on the bed.

"Well we're trying to get another child inside of you, right?" he asked jokingly.

"No! I'm nineteen, I definitely don't want any children 'growing' inside of me." Sharpay exclaimed. Troy eyed her for a second, and then apparently decided she was joking.

"Funny." he said. He stood up, and walked over to her side of the bed, taking her hands in his. "Anyways would you mind if I took my shower first this morning, sweetie?" he asked, bending down to kiss her forehead. "I think Gracie prefers for you to wake her up in the morning anyways."

Sharpay was sitting crosslegged trying to sort out her mind. "Sure." she said absently.

"Thanks." he said, heading over to the bathroom door.

"Wait!" Sharpay excalimed, "Whose Gracie?"

"Baby, your since of humour is a little off this morning I think." Troy said to her, heading into the bathroom. He shut the door, leaving Sharpay dazed and confused. She stood up off the bed and crept out of the bedroom.

"Gracie?" she called very quietly. Maybe it was his dog? Wait there was something weird on the end table near the door, she realized. She walked back into the bedroom. Troy had a picture of her on his nightstand? A picture of her outside, hugging some little girl Sharpay was certain she'd never seen before. What the hell was going on?

Sharpay picked up the picture and examined it closer. No, she'd definitely never seen that little girl before. Well, evidentally she had, there they were, smiling and hugging, both of them with noses reddened from the cold. But Sharpay didn't remember that little girl. Sharpay didn't remember anything right now.

She walked back out of the bedroom into the hall.

"Gracie?" she called much louder.

"Yes?" she heard a small voice call back to her down the hall. She followed the voice towards a room with the door cracked open. A pink star was mounted to the back of the white door. Sure enough, it said "Gracie" across it. Sharpay timidly poked the door open.

"Mommy!" The little voice sang out. Sharpay looked appreciatively across the large, spacious, pink bedroom. It was decorated quite nicely, and was fully equipped with everything a little girl would want. It clearly belonged to a child, not a dog afterall.

Sitting up in a white bed with a light pink comforter, Sharpay spotted the little girl that she guessed was "Gracie". She was an adorable little girl, with a head full of curly brown hair, and big brown eyes. She bounced up and down in her bed on her knees, "Mommy." she said again.

"What did you call me?" Sharpay asked. What the hell was going on?!

The little girl jumped out of her bed, and ran over to Sharpay, hugging her legs. "I called you Mommy of course, what I always call you, silly." the girl said, pressing her head into Sharpay's thighs.

"I would like scrambled eggs for breakfast please." the little girl added, wrapping her arms behind Sharpay's knees and looking up at her.

"I don't know how to make eggs, sweetie." Sharpay said, appolegetically.

"Daddy does." the little girl said. Well, Gracie, not the little girl Sharpay supposed.

Sharpay knelt down to get a better look at Gracie, placing her arms on the small girl's shoulders. She definitely looked to have Sharpay's eyes. Sharpay hugged the child, and Gracie wrapped her arms tightly back around her. Sharpay lifted her up, and exited Gracie's room.

Troy came walking out of his bedroom, meeting her in the hall. He had on a pair of boxers, and was still using a towel to dry off his hair. He walked over to the two of them, and wrapped his arms around Gracie and Sharpay, pulling them into a group hug. Gracie leaned her head back to look at Troy upside down. He kissed the little girl's nose making her giggle.

"Is this my little girl?" Sharpay asked Troy. She couldn't disguise the completely lost and clueless sound of her voice.

Troy nodded slowly, "Of course it is."

Sharpay looked at Gracie again. "She's beautiful." she said to both Troy and the small girl in her arms.

"You're beautiful." Gracie said, reaching out and tracing Sharpay's lips with her small finger.

Sharpay looked up helplessly at Troy. "I don't think I know my life." she admitted, "I don't remember a thing."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please, please, please review. I have a really good feeling about this one. :) I'm excited to write it, I think it's going to be really good. But let me know what you think. Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Troy rubbed Sharpay's back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sharpay looked down at Gracie, who was still in her arms.

"Are you hurt? Do you need a band aid?" Gracie asked, "I'll kiss it and make it better." Sharpay laughed a little. Really, how cute could a little girl be? Was this really her child?

"Why don't we get her some breakfast or something first, and then we can talk privately." Sharpay decided. If she really was Gracie's mother, she didn't want to alarm her by openly admiting she had no idea who her child was.

"Um, sure." Troy said.

"Privately?" Gracie sighed heavily, "I hate when you talk 'privately'. It's a grown up word for keeping secrets from me." Gracie shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead, as if she were gravely dissapointed in Sharpay. Again, Sharpay had to laugh. She kissed the little girl's curly hair. It felt natural even if she'd just met her this morning.

"Sorry Graciebear." Troy said to his daughter, "But sometimes we have to talk about Mommy and Daddy stuff, that you're not quite old enough to understand."

Gracie scrunched up her nose, and stuck out her tongue at him. Troy snatched her from Sharpay's arms and threw her up in the air, catching her with ease. She squealed in delight. Sharpay smiled.

Troy stuck Gracie sideways under her arm, her legs sticking straight out, and carried her down the hallway to the starewell. She giggled wildly. Sharpay watched them together. Troy was a good father. She followed the two downstairs.

"I want blueberries!" Gracie exclaimed, when Troy set her down downstairs. She ran full speed into the kitchen.

"You said you wanted scrambled eggs!" Sharpay said, following her into the room.

"And then I changed my mind." Gracie replied, "I want blueberries, and bananas, and strawberries."

"Please." Troy instructed.

"Blueberries, and bananas, and strawberries. Please." Gracie said.

"Ok Gracebear." Troy said. He walked to the refridgerator and began withdrawing fruit.

Sharpay studied the little girl in front of her. Gracie looked very small in her chair. It was higher up than the other ones. Sharpay wondered if that had been her idea. When she and Ryan were small, their parents had replaced two chairs out of the set around their kitchen table with higher ones, so that the children could reach the table without feeling demeaned by a booster seat. Gracie had her elbows propped on the table, and was cupping her face in both her hands. Yes, Sharpay decided, those were definitely her eyes, huge brown saucers with flecks of gold. Her hair, was it Troy's? She must have gotten brown hair from Troy, and curly hair from her, Sharpay realized. The nose was Sharpay's, the mouth a mix between her and Troy.

Troy set down a small bowl in front of Gracie filled with blueberries, and chopped up stawberries and bananas.

"Yummy! Thanks Daddy." Gracie picked a blueberry up with her tiny left hand, and popped it in her mouth.

Troy returned, and set a bowl of fruit in front of Sharpay as well. She smiled greatfully up at him, allthough she had little an appetite at the moment.

"I need to talk to you." she reminded him.

"Right." Troy said. "Graciebear, how about we take your breakfast into the living room and let you watch cartoons while you eat it?"

"Okay." Gracie said. She slid out of her chair, and left the kitchen. Troy went and got a tv tray out of the pantry and carried it into the living room. Sharpay followed. Gracie was already sitting on the floor crosslegged, looking up at the large tv. Troy set the small table and fruit down next to her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"So," he said, when him and Sharpay were heading back into the kitchen, "What on earth is going on with you baby?"

"I like when you call me baby." Sharpay said simply. Troy smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Troy, last night I was nineteen, and then I woke up today, and here I am, married to you with a little girl, and I have no idea what's happened in the last, well however many years it's been!" Sharpay admitted everything openly at once, sighing heavily in relief.

"Is this some sort of quarter life crisis?" Troy asked, "Hon, you're not even in your thirties yet, don't start this already."

"No, you don't get what I'm saying." Sharpay said.

A look of realization swept over Troy's face, "Are you trying to say you're not ready for another baby?", he asked, reaching out and taking her hands in his, "Because, that's okay, just let me know baby. We've been talking this over for months, and I thought you really wanted to try again, but if you've changed your mind, that's okay, sweetie."

"No, no, Troy, that's not it at all." Sharpay said, "I'm trying to tell you that I don't remember who I am today. I mean I know who _I _am, but I don't know who _you _are. Well I do know who you are, but I don't know who Gracie is." Sharpay sighed heavily, trying to organize her thoughts. "The last memory I have was going to bed last night when I was literally nineteen and in my dorm room. I woke up this morning here, and find out we're married, and I have a daughter. And she's beautiful and wonderful, and I love her, but I don't know who she is beyond this morning. I don't know what's wrong with me!" Sharpay burst into unexpected tears.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's okay." Troy put his arms around her, and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's not okay." Sharpay said into his shirt, "I don't even know who I am right now. I don't know if this is all a dream, or if I've lost my memory completely."

"Honey, did you hit your head last night?" Troy asked her.

"How should I know, what I thought was last night was evidentally several years ago." Sharpay sobbed.

"You weren't any different when we went to bed." Troy said thinking out loud, "I wonder if you hit your head on the headboard. We were pretty wild last night. I suppose it's possible... Pay, I'm going to call the doctor okay?"

"Okay." Sharpay said. She stared off into space. Troy stood up and went to the phone. She didn't listen carefully as he made the call. She was trying her best to remember anything about how she got here. Then a thought slowly crept into her head. Was this some sort of prank? In the middle of the night, admist her drunkenness, had she been carried out of her dorm room and placed here, for someone else's amusement? She turned to say something to Troy about it. But then she saw him, standing in the room, listening to whoever was on the other end of the line, staring at Sharpay, deep concern showing on his face. No, he definitely would not be a part of something like that she decided. She smiled softly at him. He forced himself to smile back at her, though he was deeply worried for his wife.

When Troy got off the phone, he walked back over to Sharpay. "The doctor's coming in the next couple of hours babe." he said.

"Okay." Sharpay said. She crossed her arms, "I'm so sorry Troy." she said. It was incredibly embarassing to think she might actually have a husband and child and be so neglectful so as not to even know them. Well, of course she'd known Troy. But that was in high school. Ages ago. Or was it?

"How old am I?" Sharpay asked.

"Twenty seven." Troy replied. He laced his hand in her hand and kissed it.

"How old's Gracie?"

"She's almost four." Troy said.

"I had her young." Sharpay said. She looked at her and Troy's entertwined hands.

"Yeah, well, she wasn't exactly... you know, planned." Troy replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh." Sharpay said. "Did you, um, are you happy? I mean, did you want to marry me?"

"Of course!" Troy assured her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her head. "We were already planning on moving in together when you found out you were pregnant."

"How did we end up dating?" Sharpay asked. "You like Gabriella."

Troy burst out laughing, "Maybe you are still nineteen." he said, "Well, I'm married to you so I wouldn't say I still 'like' Gabriella. We broke up near the end of our freshman year of college. We tried to make it work for a while, but, you know, we were changing and growing apart. We tried to stay friends, but I haven't talked to her in a couple of years I guess. Anyways, you transfered to Southern Cal the second semester of you sophmore year. You called me to see how things were going and we went out to catch up. We decided to go out again. Then we went on a few more dates... started to get serious. I mean, you know how a relationship develops."

Sharpay nodded. "I wished I remember dating you. Or hearing you tell me you loved me the first time. Or Gracie being born." She sighed, "Continue."

"Oh, uh, well we graduated the same year. You had an agent, and started committing faithfully to your acting career. I signed with the Lakers. But you remained my top priority." (At this point Troy leaned over and kissed Sharpay's forehead.) "I was on my second year playing in the NBA, when we decided to move in together. We started making arrangements. You were going to move in to the condo I was already living in. But days before the move, you found out you were pregnant. We talked it over, and I of course told you the decision was ultamitely yours, but we both agreed we wanted to have the child. And after taking you out to dinner soon after that, I took you here. I'd just bought the house, and was kind of taking a leap because I didn't consult you. (Of course, you are responsible for all this lovely interior design.) Anyways, you loved it, and I proposed to you right in the living room in there."

Sharpay smiled. Everything sounded perfect. She used to dream about her life turning out this way. Well maybe she was still dreaming...

"Um, am I still trying to be an actress?" Sharpay asked.

Troy smiled, "Uh, I'd say you're pretty successful. Try stepping outside and you can judge by how many camera men attack you."

"Papparazi?" Sharpay said blissfully. Oh, this definitely had to be a dream.

"We decided that you would be the one who got to keep their career." Troy explained. Sharpay looked at the ground. Of course, typical Sharpay. She was still selfish even in this life evidentally.

"You offered to take some time off to be with Gracie, but I didn't really want to play again, I prefered to spend time with my family." Troy said, making her feel better. "Don't worry though, I contribute, I promise." he laughed a little, "A made several million after my two years as a Laker, so I contributed to the morgage."

Sharpay smiled at him, "You sound like a wonderful husband Troy Bolton. I never thought we'd actually end up married to each other."

Troy hugged her close to him, "My life wouldn't be complete if we hadn't" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Review? :P I really like reading them they make my heart happy! haha. xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?"

"Sharpay Evans."

"Middle name?"

"Michelle."

"Okay, and do you know your birthday?"

"August 1st, 1990."

"Good. Do you know who your parents are?" The doctor asked Sharpay. She was sitting on her bed, and he had pulled a chair up next to it. The whole thing felt kind of clique. Maybe she was in a 1930's movie? Well her family did seem fittingly perfect. Anyway, the doctor had thought it would be best for her to be relaxed and comfortable.

"Vance and Darby Evans."

"Okay, so you know all the basics. Do you remember your childhood?"

"Yes! Okay, I told you when you got here, I remember everything up until February 18, 2010. I know the exact date my memory stops, and from there I have no recollection of, of any of this." Sharpay said.

"So you do not remember your daughter or husband?" the doctor asked.

"No. Well, I remember Troy, we knew each other in high school. But I never knew we got married."

"Sharpay did anything eventful happen to you on that night, the last one you remember?"

"No. It was pretty typical for me. I was drunk, and I'd slept with some guy I didn't even know, I'd been out partying before. I came home and went to bed. And when I woke up, it was seven years later." Sharpay said.

"I see. Do you drink a lot?"

"Yes. Well, no, I don't think she does. I mean I don't think me now, at twenty seven drinks. But me at nineteen, yeah she drinks. She's unhappy." Sharpay sighed. She realized she didn't really want to go back to nineteen. She just wanted to gain her memories so that she didn't feel like the past seven years were wasted.

"Hm. Sharpay, I have examined you, and been unable to find anything medically wrong with you. There are no indications of brain damage. I think what's going on with you is psychological. It may be that you are trying to subconsciously supress a memory, perhaps of something that took place after that night. I'm not specialized in that area, but I'm going to recommend you get some rest this weekend and make an appointment with a psychiatrist as soon as possible." The doctor stood up and walked to the doorway where Troy had been standing, looking anxiously at his wife. They talked for a minute, and the doctor handed Troy his bill.

Troy walked towards Sharpay and sat down on the bed next to her.

"The doc thinks you should lay down for a while." Troy said. He stroked her long hair, then kissed her temple affectionately making her smile.

Sharpay laughed a little, "You know, I can't remember a thing about my life right now. You'd think I'd be incredibly upset, but being near you just makes me so happy. I'm certain I love you even if I can't remember dating you."

"I love you so much." Troy replied. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. Sharpay kissed him back. When his tongue entered her mouth, she felt the teenage part of her recieving her first kiss from Troy Bolton. They kissed for a few minutes.

Troy pulled away from her, smiling, "I hope that wasn't to weird for you, I mean since you don't even remember being romantic towards me."

"It's not weird at all." Sharpay replied, "Besides, I've always had a crush on you. A huge crush."

"Well I'm glad." Troy said, kissing her once more, "Because I don't think I could make it one day without your kisses."

"Well I just want to get to know my everyday life like it normally is anyways." Sharpay said, "So maybe later you can show me what goes on in the bedroom." She smiled seductively at him.

Troy chuckled, "I don't know if that would comply with the doctors wishes. Bedrest remember?"

"I'll be in bed, just not resting." Sharpay reasoned.

"Mommy?" Gracie's tiny voice called. She poked open the bedroom door slightly. "Can I come in here?" she asked.

"Of course baby, come here." Sharpay replied. Gracie ran in.

"Are you going to be okay? You've had me worried sick." Gracie said. Troy and Sharpay both laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie, Mommy's fine." Sharpay replied. Her and Troy had both agreed not to tell Gracie that her mother didn't recognize her. Troy told her the doctor had come for a check up, but she was still alarmed when she saw him come in.

"Okay." Gracie climbed on to her mother's lap, and wrapped her arms around Sharpay's waist.

Troy ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Graciebear, your nanny's coming to watch you soon okay?" Troy said to her.

Gracie looked up, clearly upset, "But it's Sunday!" she said, "I'm suppost to get to spend time with you and Mommy."

"I know," Troy said, "but Mommy needs rest today, so she stays healthy, okay? The doctor said so."

"Alright." Gracie sighed.

"I'm sorry Gracie." Sharpay said. She hated the dissapointed look in her daughter's eyes. Was she the type of mother who was always leaving her child in the care of another woman.

"What's your nanny like?" Sharpay asked her.

"She's pretty, I guess, but not as pretty as you. She doesn't let me drink juice in the living room even though I told her you let me. She plays barbies real good though." Gracie shrugged.

"Is she nice to you?" Sharpay asked, though she doubted Troy would put her in the care of a woman he didn't trust.

"Yeah." Gracie sighed, "She's real nice, but a little odd." Sharpay laughed, and Gracie looked startled. The way she talked was so advanced for a three year old.

"Sorry." Sharpay apologized to her young daughter, who did not appear to like being laughed at when she was being serious.

The doorbell rang, and Troy pulled Gracie off of Sharpay's lap.

"Be back babe, that's probably Lucy." he said to Sharpay.

"Is that her nanny?"

"Duh Mommy, you know that." Gracie replied.

Sharpay chuckled, "Right, I know that."

"It's okay," Troy said, walking back over to Sharpay and kissing her lips.

"Yuck!" Gracie commented.

"I love you no matter what." Troy said earnestly to Sharpay.

"I love you too." Sharpay said to him.

Troy carried Gracie out of the room.

Sharpay layed back on the bed. Maybe she didn't remember her time with them, but Sharpay knew she meant it when she told Troy she loved him, and Gracie too. She hoped that everything would become clear to her soon, but regardless, she knew she would be happy as long as she got to stay with her wonderful newly found family.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love reading them, and they motivate me to update sooner. I really want to know your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! xoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay was trying to lay back like Troy had instructed, but seriously how could he expect her to do so? She heard him and Gracie's nanny talking downstairs. She wanted to meet the woman who was going to be looking after her own child. It was only fair. Truthfully, she didn't feel like leaving Gracie with anyone at all. She'd just met her baby, and now she was already expected to hand her over to another girl? She decided that must be what it was like when you gave birth, holding your child in your arms for the first time, only to have it whisked away by the nurse to some other room while you lied hopelessly in a bed.

Sharpay stood up, and spotted her bathrobe hanging on the bathroom door hook. She slipped it on and stepped out of the bedroom. She walked tentatively downstairs. Troy and Lucy, as he had called her, were downstairs, and Sharpay could tell he was explaining her condition to her, while Gracie was over in the corner of the living room, playing with her barbies. Sharpay smiled watching her. Gracie reminded her of herself when she was little playing with her dolls. She was talking animatedly, using a different character for each one, and making all of them fight with one another.

"Hey!" Troy spotted Sharpay near the bottom of the stairwell, "What are you doing down here? You're supost to be in bed!"

"Good morning Miss Evans." Lucy said. She nodded at Sharpay.

"Good morning." Sharpay replied, "I'm sorry I just can't stay upstairs laying down when my little girl and husband are down here. I mean, I feel like I should be spending time with you."

"Fine, come here Pay," Troy held out his arms. She walked towards him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Mommy," Gracie said, standing up and running over to her, "will you take me to the park?"

"Not right now, Graciebear." Troy replied. Sharpay felt her heart sink at her daughter's dissapointed face. "Mommy needs to relax, remember? But Miss. Lucy can take you."

"Yeah, I'll be happy to take you Gracebug." Lucy agreed, nodding heartily.

Gracie shrugged and sighed, "Maybe later." she said. She walked back over to the corner of the living room and sat down to the previously discarded barbies. She picked up a hairbrush and began resuming her lonely game.

"Please, can't I take her?" Sharpay asked Troy, her eyes pleading at him. "We could all go together. And we can bring Lucy, in case your worried I won't pay attention or something."

Troy smiled, "Trust me Shar, I'm not worried about your mothering. You may not remember being a mommy the past few years, but I do, and you're pretty amazing." he kissed her affectionately, "I am worried about your health though, and the doctor said you should rest indoors this weekend."

Sharpay gave him her best puppy dog eyes, something she knew had always worked well on her parents.

"Okay." Troy caved easily, "I can never say no to you when you look at me like that. We'll all go. Lucy, do you mind? We'll still pay you of course."

"Of course." Lucy said, "I'll get Gracie ready."

"No!" Sharpay said, a bit more adamently than she meant to, "Sorry." she said quickly, "I just, I'll get Gracie ready."

"Um, okay." Lucy replied.

"Shar, you know, Lucy usually does that kind of stuff." Troy said to her.

"She does?" Sharpay was genuinely suprised, "But isn't that suppost to be bonding time with my child? It's one thing to hire someone while I'm working but why would I want another woman taking care of her when I could be?"

Troy looked thoughtful, "I don't know." he replied, shaking his head, "You spend time with Gracie, and you love her, but you know, you've never been one for chores. You don't really like helping her get dressed and take a bath, things like that."

"Those aren't chores." Sharpay choked out. She felt horrible and neglectful. Was she just as bad now as she was at nineteen? Incredibly self centered? She'd spend time with her daughter when it was fun stuff, but when it came to the tolls of parenthood, she'd just hire someone else to do the job?

"Sharpay, it's no big deal. Most people around here have nannies." Troy said. He pulled her close to him and kissed her temple, "And I've never seen any mother love a child like you love Gracie. My own parents definitely weren't as affectionate towards me as you are to her." He assured her.

Sharpay nodded, her eyes tearing up, "Okay." she said, "But still, can I get Gracie dressed today?"

"Of course." Troy said. He kissed her and wiped the one tear that had fallen out of her eye anyways away with his thumb.

"Okay." Sharpay said. "Bun, come here." she called to Gracie.

"You remembered." Troy breathed.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked.

"Bun, you just called Gracie Bun." Troy explained.

"So?" Sharpay asked, confused.

"So, Bun is your nickname for her, it's what you always call her. I call her Graciebear, and you call her Bun." Troy explained.

"Oh." Sharpay said, "Well, I've always used that nickname I think. I mean, it's what I call Boi." she explained, blushing a little to think she refered to her daughter the same as her dog.

"Oh." Troy said softly. She felt bad. He had gotten his hopes up, thinking her memory was coming back.

"Gracie," Sharpay called again.

"I'm coming Mommy." Gracie said. She left her barbies discarded.

"No ma'am, go back an pick those up." Lucy said strictly.

"Why?" Sharpay asked. She had rarely picked up toys when she was little. When her parents had commanded her to do so, she would throw tantrums, until her mother cleaned up for her. It usually left her mom in a bad mood, but even then little Sharpay was smart enough to know to be satisfied because she'd gotten what she wanted.

"We have a nanny, but we don't have a maid?" Sharpay questioned Troy.

"We have a maid." Troy said.

"Yes, but I'm trying to enstill better values than that in Gracie." Lucy added quickly. "I know you tend to spoil her, but I think she needs some discipline coming from someone, even if it's the nanny."

Sharpay's eyes flashed dangerously. Troy recognized that look from high school.

"Are you trying to tell me the way I raise my daughter is wrong?" Sharpay asked, an icy tone underlining her voice.

"No." Lucy said quietly.

"Sharpay." Troy said soothingly, "Take Gracie upstairs and get her ready, okay? Lucy wasn't trying to imply anything."

"Fine." Sharpay grumbled. She took little Gracie's hand in her own and led her upstairs. Sharpay sighed, "Gracie, do you think Mommy's good at, well at being a Mommy?" she asked her daughter tentatively. Children were always truthful in their opinions even if it was brutally so, right?

"You're the best Mommy in the entire world." Gracie said enthusiastically. She threw her arms around Sharpay's legs, hugging them tightly. Sharpay smiled. It was unfathomable that she could have only known someone for a few short hours, and already love them such an incredible amount. That had to be motherly instict. That was not something she was imagining, she was sure it was real. She scooped her tiny daughter up into her arms, and kissed her cheek. The idea of being a mother made her feel accomplished, and she forgot the horrible state she was in several hours ago.

"I love you." she said. It felt special. It was the first time she'd ever told Gracie this, not actually of course, but in her memory.

"I love you too." Gracie wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Thanks to everyone who has so far. I hope y'all like this. It might be kinda longish, considering how long it's taking to progress over a few hours but we'll see. Maybe I'll make the whole story only take place over the course of a few days. We'll see! :) xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated this story in a couple of weeks, but i am now! **

* * *

Sharpay picked Gracie up, freshly bathed, and wearing a green towel with a hood that looked like a frog. She kissed her tiny daughter's forehead affectionately. It was still unfathomable to her that it should feel so natural for her to not only feel such a strong love for the little girl she'd just met but also that the act of mothering itself should come so naturally to her. She guessed instinct wasn't lost when her memories were, and she was thankful for it.

"What do you want to wear today Bun?" she asked, carrying her into her pink bedroom, and setting her down on the floor.

"Pink!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Definitely my child." Sharpay said, chuckling. She walked to Gracie's closet, opening it up and walking into it. She found a pair of tiny jean shorts on a shelf and pulled them down, handing them to her little girl. Then she pulled a pink puffy sleeved blouse hanging off a hanger.

"This okay?" she asked. Gracie nodded, and Sharpay helped pull her into the outift, leaving the towel on the ground for that maid Troy claimed they had.

"Okay, I guess I'm the one that needs to get ready now. Why don't you go tell Daddy that you're ready, and that he should come up and get dressed too. Then you can stay downstairs and play with Lucy until we're ready, alright?" Sharpay said, turning to walk out.

"Mommy," Gracie said. Sharpay looked back to see what her daughter was inquiring about. "I'm not wearing any shoes." the little girl pointed to her indeed bare feet.

"Oh, right. Shoes." Sharpay turned back around and walked back to Gracie's closet, "Where are your shoes?" she mumbled, looking around the square area large enough to be used as a small spare bedroom.

"Not in there Mommy! In my shoe closet!" Gracie tugged Sharpay's hand over to another door on the left end of the adjacent wall, one which Sharpay had not noticed.

"Wow kid." Sharpay said, opening the door to reveal a collection of shoes almost as large as the one she had had in college. She selected a cute pair of strappy sandals, but Gracie firmly shook her head.

"The playground mulch gets all in them and hurts the bottom of my feet." Gracie said, "Lucy only lets me wear tennis shoes there now, on account of, she said I was doing to much complaining. And I told her that Daddy says you do to much complaining too. And she said she's not suprised." Gracie nodded her head, as if verifying that her account of the matter was entirely true, and reached for a pair of sneakers, entirely sequined of course, as Sharpay's tastes would have it.

"Did she now." Sharpay said tightly, with a smile that even to a child was easily read as sarcastic. She wasn't incredibly fond of the nanny. Maybe a new one was in order along with the new Sharpay. Well really, she was the old Sharpay wasn't she? No, she was just the same Sharpay without the new memories, a fraction of the whole person.

Gracie had found a pair of the socks and was slipping them on her feet. She put a sneaker on her foot, and then offered her feet to her mother. Sharpay knelt down to tie the shoe, and helped Gracie put the other one on as well.

"Go get Daddy now, okay?" Sharpay said. Gracie nodded and jumped up, running out of the room, as kids have a tendency to do. They didn't walk from place to place because it wasn't efficient, and children always traveled with the ambition of getting somewhere; the faster you arrived, the better.

Sharpay headed back to her and Troy's bedroom. She smiled looking at the still messy bed, thinking of what Troy had said earlier, trying to reason her sudden memory lapse- "We were pretty wild last night..." She smiled at the thought, certain that the bed had witnessed a lot, if Troy still made twenty seven year old Sharpay as crazy as he did the nineteen year old. She glanced around the room, trying to decide which door would contain her clothes. Did her and Troy share the same closet? There were six doors in the room, one leading outside into the hallway, one into their bathroom, a sliding glass door leading out onto the balcony, and three unknowns. She settled on walking out the balcony door first instead of testing what was behind one of the mystery three. The balcony overlooked a large kidney shaped pool, surrounded by trees, ones which further beyond she could see another large rooftop peeking out from behind. She was glad the back of the house was relatively a private area.

Suddenly, someone was grabbing her from behind, and she reflexively screamed, taken by suprised. She realized who it was before she turned around, and laughed a little when she locked eyes with Troy, who had simply been slipping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Troy said, kissing her forehead.

"That's okay, I'm a little jumpy I guess." Sharpay nestled her head in the crook of Troy's neck, undescribably happy to be this close to him. "Out of all this the hardest thing for me to believe is that you actually agreed to marry me." she murmured.

Troy stroked his wife's hair, "I said the same thing to you in our vows." he said. She giggled.

Sharpay and Troy stood like that for a few minutes, holding each other contentedly. Finally she looked up at him breaking the comfortable silence, "I think I want a new nanny for Gracie." she said.

"Why?" Troy asked. He kissed Sharpay's nose, unable to resist with the way she was looking up at him, despite the fact that he dissagreed with her statement, "Lucy's very responsible and really nice to Gracie. I hired her myself."

"I don't think she likes me at all, and I don't want her putting thoughts into my daughter's head about me." Sharpay said, "Why'd I let you pick the nanny?" she added.

"You said you didn't have time, and told me to just pick one. You said if Gracie didn't like her, we'd fire them until we found the right one." Troy said laughing, "But I thought I should at least interview them all, and see them interact with Gracie. Lucy was the best choice I think."

"Would you let me interview some people and see if we found someone we liked better? Then maybe we could hire them instead." Sharpay said.

"Well, I mean, I guess that would be okay, but I would prefer to wait, until..." Troy looked down at her, dropping his sentence.

"Until what?" Sharpay asked. She kissed his parted lips, and he rubbed her back a little in response.

"Until, you know, you're back to normal... I mean you'd probably want to be in your right mind, right, before you started taking extreme measures like firing our staff?" Troy looked at her nervously, seeing her expression to be upset just as he'd feared.

"My right mind?" Sharpay said, swallowing, "Troy I keep telling you, I'm mentally sound, I simply only know the first nineteen years of my life. Nineteen is young, but it's old enough to make decisions like this."

"Right." Troy muttered, shutting his eyes for a second like this was too much to handle, and Sharpay felt momentarily guilty. She didn't even remember being married to him, so it did make this situation slightly awkward. Never having lived in this house in the knowledge of her life that she had, and feeling a bit like a stranger did make her slightly worried about imposing on Troy and Gracie's lives. But it was obvious that she was one third of a whole when it came to them, and she was very sure that all her motherly inclinations towards Gracie remained untampered with.

"Troy, I haven't lost my motherly instict." Sharpay said to him, pleading at him through her chocalate eyes. "Please don't tell me I'm not in my right mind when it comes to caring for Gracie. Please." Sharpay looked away from his too intense icy blues, feeling her eyes, suprisingly, watering, if only a little.

Troy cupped her chin in his left hand, gently tilting her head up until her eyes met his once again. "Sharpay, I know that's true. I didn't mean to accuse you of being crazy or anything relative to that. I love you, and I know you, and I trust you. Always."

Troy leaned in to kiss her but stopped only inches from her face, and inquired with his eyes if it was okay. Sharpay answered by bringing her lips those last few inches and softly pushing them against Troy's. He kissed her back, pulling her body even closer to his, if that was even possible.

"I know you don't remember loving me, but I love you so much." he said to her when they pulled away.

"I don't remember dating you, or marrying you, or even having a child with you." Sharpay said, "But I do love you Troy. I think that's instict too."

* * *

**A/N: So, Gracie's hooded towel that looks like an animal. Have you seen those? They are like one of the cutest things made for children, I had to put her in one at some point in this story. And when Gracie talks about the playground mulch getting stuck in her sandals, does anyone remember that from when they were little? Well, I for one, do, and it was quite unpleasant. Oh, and Sharpay and Troy's house is inspired by Ashley Tisdale's just so you know. If you look at an overview of her house, you'll see what I mean. Probably. haha.**

**Anyyyyyyways: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review!!! :) xoxo.**


End file.
